


Lessons

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing for bicobooty @ tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Hanzo’s face flushed when Zenyatta pushed him backwards, letting the man stumble over his own feet and fall onto the soft cotton bed sheets. Hanzo sputtered for a moment, eyes wide in shock, but appreciating this rather dominant turn of events.

He had said too much, spoken harshly and out of term, and he could feel the electricity generating in waves around Zenyatta, a subtle way for the Omnic to make another feel his displeasure.

Hanzo had taken it too far. Their usual squabbles were simple enough, a different point of view and two individuals arguing their points with a very heated logic. Hanzo did shout, while Zenyatta never raised his voice or let the static of irritation drift into it.

But now, Hanzo had attacked Zenyatta’s teachings, saying he was too simple, too gently prodding his students to develop on their own time. He should use force, make his students stronger. Or perhaps he simply found pleasure in being called “Sensei” by those weaker than he was? He would never find Hanzo calling him such a thing!

That was the last straw.

Hanzo hit the bed, and Zenyatta floated over him, dropping down his legs to straddle the man’s hips and settled his backside down over Hanzo’s groin. All arms were summoned, and Hanzo was pinned immediately against the bed. Two held his wrists above him, one gently threatened to squeeze around his throat, while two others sat upon his thighs, pressing down to prevent the man from attempting to kick or roll. The rest settled on Hanzo’s chest, adding deadweight as they slowly spread out, two slipping under his half shirt.

“Hanzo, do you tempt your own fate to push its limits, or do you simply enjoy testing mine?” Zenyatta’s face remained expressionless as ever, and if Hanzo didn’t know better, he would say this omnic was as calm as ever. That, strangely, despite the force of each limb, Zenyatta was perfectly at peace.

Hanzo shuddered at the idea of being pinned by something- no, someone- with such immeasurable control of itself. Himself.

Zenyatta shows a slight loss of his patience when a hand grips the back of Hanzo’s ponytail, tugging his head back firmly, pulling painfully at the stands of hair, and putting Hanzo’s throat on display. Any other lover would have bitten there, and while Hanzo knew the omnic could do no such thing, there was still a strong sense of submission in the action.

Zenyatta simply hummed, looking over Hanzo’s body with a sense of conquest.

Hanzo struggled under the grip, back arching as he tried to shake his hair free, but it only tugged painfully in that strange otherworldly grip of Zenyatta’s additional arms. Hanzo was about it wriggle and protest the omnic’s position on top of him further when Zenyatta tugged his shirt open, fully exposing his chest. The omnic was careful with the fabric, but he wiggled his body atop Hanzo in an overzealous manner for such small movements. The feeling went straight to his cock, and Hanzo huffed an annoyed breath when he felt his body reacting favourably to it. Disgusting.

“G-get-“ Hanzo was about to struggle, to demand this omnic get off of him, he was not here to play games, he was not going to succumb to such debauchery with a robotic being. Zenyatta, however, had other plans. One regular hand slid across the expanse of Hanzo’s chest, tapping lightly with an index finger as it went. Hanzo sucked in a breath when Zenyatta’s thumb pushed over his nipple, the one usually not exposed to the elements. Zenyatta gripped it like he was plucking at something dainty, and gave a slight twist.

Hanzo’s cock throbbed under the omnic, and he whimpered. His chest had always been a point of sensitivity and fascination during his times alone, but to feel another tugging on him sent pangs of pleasure down his spine.

“I w-will not beg for you. I am not some lowly disci-“ Hanzo cut off with a moan when the hand swiped over, walking playfully across the expanse of his chest, and gave his other nipple the same treatment.

“Hanzo, you are afraid to give yourself pleasure?” Zenyatta asked, voice level. “Are you afraid to allow your body to experience what it desires? Do you wish to submit to me, Hanzo?”

Hanzo was infuriated, how dare this omnic suggest that he would ever want such a thing! But despite his mind screaming against it, against the idea of ever submitting to another, Hanzo’s chest swelled at the idea of being held at bay, of being fucked by this “Master” of Genji’s.

Oh Lord, he wanted it so badly.

For once, Hanzo was being offered to be pampered, to submit and be the one to receive and be tasked with nothing more than feeling pleasure. It was a tempting offer, but Hanzo would not vocalize his wants. Instead, Hanzo ground his hips upward, letting out a light gasp when his erect penis rubbed against the hard metal of the omnics backside.

Zenyatta only hummed in satisfaction at Hanzo’s acceptance of his offer, and all hands flowed off of Hanzo’s body, flickering out of existence before flickering back into life, now in all new positions. Hanzo was surprised when two hands curled around his pants, dragging them down and off his legs, moving carefully over his prosthetics. His nudity wasn’t normally a source of embarrassment for Hanzo, but it felt different to be stared at by Zenyatta, who at all times seemed eerily calm. Hanzo moved to cover himself when his underwear were tugged off as well but a golden tranquility hand batted it away, and took a firm grip on Hanzo’s member, giving it a squeeze that made Hanzo’s head fall back harder into the pillows.

The metal is chilled on his burning skin, and Zenyatta’s other hands move back to touch him, once against abusing his nipples, but now also gathering under Hanzo’s thighs and lifting them upwards and back against Hanzo’s body.

“Will you do n-nothing but tease me, omnic!?” Hanzo tried to shout, but his voice came out hoarse, then strangled when something slick pressed against his opening without warning.

The fingers of one of Zenyatta’s true hands began to push into Hanzo, one slipping in easily enough, but the second pushing in alongside it gave Hanzo a burning stretch. It was not unpleasant, but it was not expected so soon. Hanzo hadn’t even been aware of the omnic producing some sort of lubricant.

With a whine from Hanzo, who did his best not to shamelessly thrust against the intrusion, Zenyatta slowly scissored the man open, humming once again to the positive way Hanzo was responding. His rutting against Zenyatta’s hand was a rather erotic display, and while Hanzo had thrown his hand over his face, hiding a red blush on his high cheekbones, Zenyatta could feel a sense of relaxation and true pleasure finally emanating from him.

“More!” Hanzo shouted, but did not get the satisfaction of startling the calm omnic, and only growled when Zenyatta did not obey his command, but rather fucked his fingers deeper into Hanzo now, curling them inside.

Hanzo bucked slightly, and when Zenyatta’s fingers slipped out with the unpredictable movement, Hanzo whined at the loss and angled his hips upwards, silently begging for Zenyatta to continue, to touch him again and fill him with cold metal fingers that only warmed with his body heat.

Zenyatta did so, starting again with a single finger, much to Hanzo’s dismay, then working up to a second, and then a third. Hanzo’s cock throbbed in one of Zenyatta’s loosely held hands, making the archer rut up to seek pressure, and was rewarded with the hand closing around his cock with firm squeeze, then loosening and beginning to stroke him slowly. A golden phantom limb brought over a small tube of lubricant and squeezed a copious amount out onto Hanzo’s cock while the hand fisting him tightly spread it along, increasing the friction.

Hanzo whined and stuttered words that didn’t make it past his lips, legs shaking from their held position while Zenyatta continued to work him both inside and out.

“Is this truly such an unpleasant experience?” Zenyatta spoke softly to Hanzo, and curled his fingers inside again to punctuate his point, this time striking Hanzo’s prostrate spot on. With Hanzo’s reaction, back arching in an erotic display, breath stolen, Zenyatta pressed harder on the spot, rubbing small circles that had Hanzo twitching, legs shaking violently.

“Come, Hanzo. You may finish.”

“I-..” Hanzo blew a harsh breath from his nose as Zenyatta continued to work him, a thumb rubbing the leaking head of his cock while fingers continued to piston into him, striking his prostrate repeatedly, and Hanzo saw stars, vision going fuzzy for a moment as his body shook, ropes of cum jetting up and across his chest.

Zenyatta continued to stroke Hanzo through his orgasm, sighing himself in delight as Hanzo finally let go, had listened to him and allowed himself the release. A few more soft tugs and Hanzo keened in overstimulation, prompting Zenyatta to chuckle and finally release him.

Withdrawing his fingers from Hanzo, Zenyatta wiped them off gently on a sheet before slowly easing Hanzo’s legs back down, resting them out straight and rubbing blood flow back into the strained thighs.

Hanzo’s body was a sight, blush spread to his chest, body covered in sweat and spent release, but even in his disarray Hanzo looked serene, eyes staring blearily into the distance, his belly rising and falling quickly with each breath. A slight tremble still held fast to his body, but Hanzo was slowly recovering, coming back to each gentle touch Zenyatta placed on his limbs.

“Sometimes Hanzo, a gentle touch is all that is needed, do you not see?”

Hanzo blinked, refocused his vision, and looked over his body, then up to Zenyatta.

“Ah, yes, Sensei. I understand now.”

Zenyatta nodded, glad his lesson has stuck, but repeat performances were always the best way to learn.


End file.
